Mysterious Alcohol
by AllTheLosers
Summary: Kurogane drinks a mysterious alcoholic drink and it has... odd side effects.
1. Chapter 1

This is a present fic for **TrueDespairOverlord **(See? I spelt it right! Go me!) as to say sorry for failing on my promise of a valentines day fic. -_-' stupid computer viruses...

First: Fem!KuroganexFai

Warning: Swearing, mentions of sex, genderbending, minor swearing and Kurogane is OOC (A little)

Disclaimer: I can't think of anything witty or funny to say, but I do not own Tsubasa. I own my Black pants that are covered in white stuff. (Flour, from baking, god get your minds out of the gutter!)

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Kurogane POV

At last, we had landed in a world that had plentiful alcohol. The stuff was mighty good and there was many different types. Ones that would get you drunk fast, ones that would get you drunk slowly, I didn't learn all the types. I just picked out three bottles, took them to the cashier person, paid for them and went to the plae we were staying in. We had cashed in some of the things we collected from other worlds to get pay and we rented this house for a week,

"Hello, I'm home!" I called as I walked in the front door. The manjuu jumped out of my shirt and landed on the couch next to the door, I had forgotton she was with me, oh well.

"Welcome back Kuro-sama," The idiot called from the kitchen, at least it sounded like it,

"Welcome back Kurogane-san!" I heard the kids call, who also sounded like they were in the Kitchen. I took off the my boots and walked into the kitchen. I looked around, everyone was in there, the mage was drying dishes at the sink, the kids were sitting at the table. I walked over to the table and set the alcohol down, the puff ball appearing out of nowhere and snuggling up to one of the bottles.

"So what did Kuro-rin bring back for us?" The idiot asked, placing his hands and head on my shoulder.

"Che, us? I shouldn't let anyone of you drink, especially YOU mage, considering how much trouble you cause. And the kids shouldnt have any either, at least not the princess, the kid though can hold his alcohol so I'll let him drink," I stated, shaking him off my shoulder, he fake-pouted for a couple of seconds, then grabbed a bottle and tried to read what it said,

"Now...what does this say? Hmm...I've never seen this script before, have you Syaoran-kun?" He asked, holding it out to the kid, he took the bottle, looked at it for a minutes and placed it on the table. He shook his head,

"Sorry Fai-san. I have never seen that writing before. Kurogane-san? Did the person at the store tell you what it means?" I shook my head, she hadn't said anything about the alcohol I had purchased,

"She didn't say a word to me, just nodded her head with a smile on her face," I told the kid. Now that I think about it, the smile was slightly suspicious.

"Well, whatvever. Let's start with this one!" The idiot exclaimed grabbing one of the other bottles. Everyone except me cheered, great, I was going to have to deal with all of these drunks. Just my luck.

* * *

3 Hours later.

Despite my efforts, everyone still got a hold of some alcohol. It was probably the manjuu that gave them some, or the blonde idiot. I decided to just sit back and drink until they all passed out. I looked over at the princess and the mage.

"Fai-san! Look! I'm a cat! Meow~! Meow~!" The princess called out to the drunken idiot. She had folded some cloth to resemble cat ears and put them on her head. The idiot did the same. Wait, didn't they already do this in Oto? Whatever, I thought as I looked at the bottle in my hand, it was nearly empty, so I placed it on the table and grabbed the bottle that had the writing no one could read. I walked outside and sat down on the porch, putting my legs over the edge and placing the bottle next to me.

"Sakura-channnn, look at meeeeee! I'm a kitty toooo!" I heard the mage yell from inside, I shook my head, grabbed the bottle and opened it. The Cream puff came up to me and tried to steal some of my alcohol. I pushd her off saying,

"Why don't you go and drink the rest of the bottle on the table? There's more than enough for you!" I glared at her, hoping she would leave and listen to me for once.

"But Kuro-puu! I don't want too! I want to share with you!" I sighed in indignantion, grabbed her and chucked her inside, closing the door after she landed inside. I could hear her feet pad back to the door, she stopped right outside the door, I turned slightly towards the door to see what she would do. She started to bang on the door as hard as she could with her tiny hands.

"Kuro-puuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Lemme outtttttt! Pleaseeeeee?" She begged. I smirked to myself. I started to hear four seperate thumping sounds, I think she was using her ears too. Wow, she must be desperate.

"You're not getting out here. Now, go grab the bottle on the table before the idiot and the kids get it. I'd hurry, I can hear them meowing about near the table," It was fun to tease her. I heard a gasp and she hopped away. Ah, finally, some peace and quiet. I sighed and took a swig of the drink, leaned back and looked up at the stars. They were so pretty, not pretty than Fai though. What? I sat up quickly as realized what I had thought,

"What the hell?" I asked myself. "He is though. I'd tap that," I shook my head and kept drinking. I ignored the meowing and the barking I heard from inside. I didn't realize how much time had passed when I put the bottle to my lips, but nothing came out. I put the bottle down and shook it, scowling in disgust.

"Damn," I muttered and got up, almost falling over. I must been more drunk that I thought. I opened the door, having a bit of trouble turning the knob, and walked into the room. I looked over to where the kids were, the idiot and the kid were fighting with spatulas. The cream puff and the princess were both passed out on the table, I walked past them and into my room, I was going to let them deal with each other.

"Ugh, I feel like crap. What did I grab?" Was the last thing I though before passing out on my bed.

* * *

"Kurooooo-samaaaa~! Wake upppp~!" Came the annoyingly high, happy voice. It was giving me a headache, worse than I already had. The door opened before I had a chance to sit up. I put my hand over my eyes and mumbled,

"Go away, my head hurts. And so does my body. Feels like I got a weight on my chest." I waved my hand down to my chest to try and knock the cream puff off me. I didn't hit anything, except two lumpy things. I sit up confused, the idiot stops quickly and stares in shock and awe at me. Was I naked? Why was there a pulling feeling on my chest?

"Oh...Kuro-rin? Is...is....that y-you?" He asked hesistently, I give him my best glare,

"Who the hell would it be?" I growl.

"Well, uhm, why....why do you have, uhm, breasts?" I rub my eyes and look at him, he points to my chest. I put my hand on my stomach and pull it slowly upward, still looking at the idiot, who looked like he would pass out and fall over at any minute. My hand stops when it touchs skin, my skin. I look down, confused. What I see isn't my abs. It's a pair of breasts, like the mage had said.

"AGHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream, snapping the mage out of his shock. He runs over to me and pulls the blanket onto my naked upper body. He puts his arms around me and shushs me. I open my mouth and close it again.

"What? What was that scream?" Syaoran came running into the room, he stopped when he saw the mage hugging me, "Kur...oga..ne-san? F-fai-san? What's going on?" He asks confused. The idiot let go of me, making sure the blanket hid my breasts, he walked over to the kid, smiling

"Oh, nothing Syaoran. I climbed in next to Kuro-puu to surprise him because he wasn't awake yet." Well that was actually a good lie. Bastard had experince with lying quickly. At least he used it for a good reason this time,

"Why were you-" The blonde cut Syaoran off by saying,

"Now now, Syaoran-kun, go make sure Sakura-chan and Mokona are up. I will deal with Kuro-tan." I shivered when he said "deal with". I was afraid of what he was going o do. He almost pushed the kid out of the room, closed the door and locked it. He turned to me, with a smile on his face. I didn't like it one bit. I clutched the blankets closer to myself as he walked closer to me.

"Kuro-tan...what happened? Why do you have breasts? Wait, stand up!" He was moving around so fast in his questions I couldn't keep up. He stared at me imploring me to stand up. Not wanting to try anything while in this shape I stood up, clutching the blankets to my chest. He put his hand on his face,

"With out the blanket, Kuro-silly!" He started to pull the blankets off,

"W-why?" I asked, not wanting to show my body to him,

"Aww, do you not want to show me your body Kuro-shy?" He asked, smiling, I blushed, looking away. He took advantage of my distraction and stripped the blankets away. I screamed and jumped onto the bed, trying to hide in the other blankets. I heard something I had never heard from the wizard. It was a huge loud sigh of indignantion,

"Kuro-tan, we can do this the easy way, which is you just showing me your body, or the hard way, which is me coming over there and dragging you out!" He yelled at me, voice cold and mean. It actually scared me, not that I would ever say that. I gingerly stood up, and turned to face him. I turned my face away not only because I was embarassed, I was also ashamed of my actions. I peeked over to look at the mage, who had his hand on his chin, looking me over.

"Well, Kuro-sama, you are indeed a woman." A woman? I blinked and looked down, past the breasts that had materialized on my chest, to see that I was missing a very important appendage. I blinked and put my hands my hands on my legs.

"What is it? Why are you so shocked?" The mage asked after seeing my confused look, "Wait, don't tell me. A man like you....have...never seen a naked woman before? Never?" He asked incredously. I shook my head no. I had never seen a woman naked before, only the other ninjas in Nihons Ninjas Army when we all went to the bath.

"No....I haven't," Then something struck me, "Have YOU seen a naked woman before?" I asked him,

"Indeed I have. I made Chi, who is female. Sometimes Sakura-chan needed some help getting dressed and undressed and I would help her." He explained with a hint of smugness in his voice. I sat down on the bed, grabbing the blanket from the mage. He walked towards the door,

"I'll be back, Kuro-woman. I'm going to grab you some clothes. And tell the children you aren't feeling well," He told me, I simply nodded. I laid back on the bed and sighed, placing my hand over my eyes. How the hell did the mage see a naked woman before me? I never had any interest in peoples bodies. I know woman had breasts, but I didn't know they didn't have one of those. My parents never did teach me about how I was made anyway, they never got a chance too. So how? How were kids made?

"Argh! I wish someone would tell me how kids were made! I'm so damn confused!" I yelled out loud in frustration.

"I can help with that. I can tell you, but even better I can _show _you how kids are made," I jumped at the sudden appearnce of the mage. I sat up and saw him smiling, he had a pile of clothes in his arms.

"What?" I ask, confused by what he said. Help with what? I wondered,

"You said you wanted someone to tell you how kids were made." I nodded at his words, "I can not only tell you, I can show you. How you make kids."

"Ok, you mean with pictures?" I asked, thinking he was going to draw a picture of how kids were made. He scoffed and smirked. He walked over and sat down on the bed next to me, putting his one hand on my face and his other on my thigh, I felt my face heat up at his touch.

"No...I mean, show you like how you're parents made you. Only if you want to though." He put his head near my face, smiling slightly. My breathing hitched as he moved his hand up my thigh. Did he mean...sex? I heard some of the other ninjas talk about it, but never paid them any mind.

"Uhm...s-su-ure F-fai, I-I w-would." I could barely talk. He smirked and kissed me on the lips while pushing me down on the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Nope, this ain't a smut fic. No sex desceription. You people should KNOW how sex works. At least, I hope you do...

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran POV

Fai-san had said that Kurogane-san was sick and needed his care, but I wonder what they were doing that would cause so much noise? All the banging and bouncing. I think I heard some moans and grunting...wait. Wait a second, I thought, stopping in my tracks. They weren't doing what I thought they were doing...

...were they?

They weren't having 'intercourse' as my father told me. They couldn't be. They were both men, unless I really **did **see breasts on Kurogane-san. Maybe I should have told them what the label on the alcohol said. It had said 'Sex xChange' I didn't know how to tell them, so I pretended I didn't know. I shook my head and looked for the princess,

"Sakura-hime? Where are you?" I asked after noticing she wasn't near me. "Hime?" I asked, walking towards where the rooms were. I found her standing outside Kurogane-sans room, she was standing outside, looking worried.

"I hear moaning and I'm worried. I also heard Fai-san saying 'It's ok Kurgs, it's supposed to bleed when I put it in' and 'This goes into that hole', but I don't hear Kurogane-san in there. I only hear Fai-san and a female voice. Syaoran, what do we do?" She asked me with a clearly worried look. I blushed a little, yep Kurogane-san was a woman. Yep he and Fai-san were doing exactly what I thought,

"Syaoran...?" Sakura-hime asked after I didn't give a response, I shook my head and put my hands on her shoulders, leading her away.

"Let's leave them alone for awhile. I'm certain Fai-san knows what he's doing." He knows _exactly_ what he's doing, I added in my head. "Let's make some food because I am certain they will need it afterwards." I told Sakura-hime, she smiled and nodded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuro POV

"So _that's_ how kids are made. I never woulda known," I blushed a little, "Thank you, Fai...for showing me...I appreciate it." I told him quietly, getting dressed in the clothes he brought. A dark red V-neck T-shirt and black pair of pants. He turned to me, smirking,

"Anytime Kuro-sama. I'm glad to help. I liked being on top for once." He said micheaveously.

"YOU WERE ONLY ON TOP BECAUSE I WAS A WOMAN! IT'LL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! AND MY NAME IS KUROGANE YOU BASTARD!" I yelled at him.

"Well, I'm glad you're acting like your self again. I wasn't sure if I liked the quiet side of you," He stated walking out of the room laughing.

"I WAS ONLY QUIET BECAUSE I WAS IN SHOCK!" I yelled at him again, he stuck his head back in the room with a black thing in his hand, he tossed it to me,

"I thought you might need this." I caught it and looked at it in confusion. It was a cloth thing that had straps on it with two round, cup-like things in the middle.

"Need help?" He asked me, laughing at my confused look. I nodded and handed it to him. He caught it and walked over to me. He took my shirt off and put the thing on, we both blushed when he grabbed my breast and placed it in the cup. He reached behind my back and did the clasp up.

"There you go." He said and walked out. I followed him out and almost laughed when I caught the puff ball and kids expressions.

* * *

I'm sorry it was so long ._.

This was the longest to write. Took me TWO days. TWO. D:

I woulda been done sooner, except for the fact MY DAD was sitting right NEXT to me and I couldn't write this with him THERE.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two of this fic, it was going to be oneshoty, but I decided against it,:D Be glad I like torturing Kurogane (Muahhahahahaha)

Disclaimer:I _still_ do not own Tsubasa

* * *

[Kuro's POV]

I walked out of the room wearing the most uncomfortable clothing for my breasts and turned the corner to where the kids were most likely eating lunch, since the mage took so long with his explanation of how kids were made. That _bastard_. He took total advantage of me in my shocked state. I never would have acted like that normally.

The mage had left the room before me and was already in the kitchen, making food when I came in. I stopped in the doorway and watched for the kids to observe my changed body shape.

"Good afternoon Kurogane-san." The kid started with a smile, but his smile quickly turned to a large gaping look when got a good look at me. "K-kurogane-san? Is that you?"

"Yes, who the hell else would it be?" I asked; crossing my arms over my chest, which is pretty hard to do when you have breasts. The princess; obviously confused, looked to where the kid was looking. She became confused as well.

"Kurogane-san? You... you..." I prepared for her reaction. "You have such big breasts!"

The idiot burst out laughing and I couldn't help laughing a bit myself and looking at her. "Why yes princess, they are quite huge."

"Princess, aren't you wondering why Kurogane-san, who is a man I might add, has breasts? Things men do not have?" The kid asked; bewildered even more by the princess's reaction. He then looked and me and asked. "You are a man right? Normally?"

I scoffed loudly. "Yes kid, I am normally a male."

The idiot came and stood next to me; putting his hands on my shoulders. He smiled at Syaoran. "Now, Syaoran-kun, Kuro-woman is very sensitive about her body, so we shouldn't mention about certain things~!"

I glared at the idiot as he smiled back at me and then took off. I grabbed the closest thing I found to a sword and chased after him shouting out: "YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE DAMMNIT!"

"Aww~! Kuro-sama's being a baby~! Maybe she needs a change~!"

"DO NOT CALL ME A BABY! I AM A MAN!"

The mage stopped running suddenly and I crashed into him, and we landed in a heap on the ground. Of course, I ended up on the bottom and I knew, _just knew_ that the idiot was going to make a remark over it. "Didn't Kuro-sama have enough of me a little while ago? Or do you want more~?"

I tried to hide it but I ended up blushing, so I turned my head away from the mage's face before throwing him off. "N-NO! I don't!"  
I stood up and walked over to the table, sat down next to the princess and put my head down on the table. "Ugh, dammit."

I heard the princess stand up and walk close to me, so I put my head up and looked at her with what I assume was a lazy expression. "Kurogane-san... why are you a woman?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea... not even a clue to why I'm like this."

The princess's shoulders slumped for a second before rising again. "Well then, what were those weird noises Syaoran-kun and I heard a short while ago?"

I opened my mouth wide. When I couldn't find my damn voice, I looked away; hoping I wasn't blushing, though I could feel my face heating up. The kid gasped a little. "Ah! Princess! That's... uh..."

The Mage decided to step in and try to say something, "Ah, Sakura-chan that was just me fixing up some wounds that Kuro-tan suffered a short while ago. Nothing to worry about; I assure you."

I sighed in relief before looking up at the princess again. "Yep. That was all. Now, I would like some food now."

I heard the mage laugh and walk towards the stove, "Of course, Kuro-love- I mean, Kuro-rin; one breakfast for my Kuro-sama coming right up~!"

I shook my head at his idiocy before glancing at the kid who was eyeing me funny. I got fed up with the look and barked out: "What is it kid? Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Kurogane-san!" The kid shouted out in shock before coming in close to my face and asking. "Did you and Fai-san... um... have..."

I knew what he was trying to ask, but I wasn't going to answer them. I breathed a huge sigh of indignation. "Ugh. Why does it matter to you?" I asked; looking at the kid through the corner of my eye. He looked taken aback for a second before getting his steely resolve back. He then looked around for the princess; I would've assumed before leaning over again and asking this question: "I just wanted know if you were a full woman."

I growled before I stood up and grabbed the kid by collar."We'll be back!" I yelled at the rest of the group before leaving the room. I took him to my bedroom and closed the door. I threw him on the bed and looked at him. He looked up at me with confused eyes.

"W-what's going on...?" He asked me slowly. That kid was so curious to know what was going on that I was going to tell him; in all the _gory_ details…Well not _all_ of them.

"Kid, you want to know about this?" I asked, pointing to my female body. He nodded slowly. "Well, fine. I'll tell you. I have no idea how I became female, but I woke up like this and the idiot woke up and was the one who pointed out that I had these." I stated before squishing my breasts with my hands to prove my point; which actually kind of hurts.

"So, I really did see breasts on you when I came running after I heard you scream. And that's why Fai-san was hugging you..." The kid trailed off and I picked up after that.

"Yea, so he told me to stand up and he looked me over and said I was a woman. It was then I realized I was missing an important part of my anatomy. Then I expressed my annoyance at the fact I didn't know how kids were made and-"

"Kurogane-san, you didn't know how children were made?" The kid asked me incredulously.

I huffed indignantly for being interrupted, "Well, my parents never got a chance to teach me. _So_, the mage told me he could show me how kids were made. And...that was what you and the princess heard..." I trailed off; hoping the kid would connect the dots.

The kid made an "o" face before nodding. "I see, so since you and Fai-san had sex...so that means you love each other!"

I gasped and blushed before stuttering. "W-what? How did you come to that conclusion? I don't even _like _that idiot!"

The kid looked at me funny once again. "But my father always told me that people who have sex, love each other and that they care for each other."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Nah, That can't be it!" But, I was thinking, What if I really do love him? No! No way! That's crazy! He was really sweet and caring this morning, he...

"Kurogane-san? Are you alright?" I looked at the kid confused.

"Huh? What?"

"You seemed kind of…out of it and you blushed a little too..." I shook my head about to say something when the kid said. "Oh, the bottle, that I said I couldn't read, I am fairly sure, it said 'Sex xChange'. I'm fairly certain that's what it said."

I stopped moving and looked at the kid, narrowing my eyes, "What? You think it said WHAT? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS SOONER?"

"I'm sorry Kurogane-san! I wasn't sure how to say it! I dent realize what it would do!" The kid screamed before running from the room. I sighed and sat down on the bed myself. I sat up when I heard someone standing in the doorway.

It was the idiot.

"Oh Kuro-tan~!" He walked into the room; huffing. "Really, you shouldn't scare poor Syaoran-kun like that! Save your yelling for _me_! I can handle it!" He chastised me in a mock serious tone. Then he sat down next to me and put his hand on my chest, whispering, "Kuro-sama, do you want another lesson on how children are made? I'd be happy to-"

" _Not right now_... this is a bad time... and I'm still hungry." I was still embarrassed from the first time and the kids were still awake and I didn't want to bother them again. Fai smiled and nodded."I understand." He whispered quietly and calmly, which was odd for him.

Then he put his hand on my face and pulled my face close to his and kissed me. I felt my face explode in heat and looked at him. "W-what was that for?"

"Simple Kuro-sama; Syaoran-kun already told you when he was talking..." I looked at him oddly, what did he mean, the kid already told me? Told me what? What the kiss was for? I was about to ask when he smiled again and stood up. "Well. I got to go back and make some food: for both of us."

He left me alone in the room with my thoughts.

I wonder what that kiss was for.

Damn the idiot and his ways of making me blush.

* * *

Yay, xxxholic reference :D (English Dubbed anime) Cookies whoever gets it!:D


	3. Chapter 3

Now what did the mage mean by "He already told you?" I don't remember anything that he said, that would point out why the mage kissed me...

I felt my face heat up as I put my finger on my lips, remembering the feel of his warm lips on mine. Gah I need to acting like this! It`s not like me! I'll think about what the mage said later.

I shook my head, stood up and walked into the hallway, sighing loudly. I didn`t notice the pork bun until I hear a loud squeaking sound and struggling under my foot. I lifted up my foot and looked down, as much as I could over these things "Kuro-puu! That was mean!"

I scoffed and picked her up by her ears, "Maybe I did that on purpose!"

She gasped, "No! Kurogane, you wouldn't squish Mokona! Mokona is important!"

"Sure, for eating all our food!" And I dropped her, but she jumped onto my shoulder, "Agh! What are you doing?"

She looked down at my chest and tried to jump into my shirt, only to get herself wedged between my breasts. I pulled her out by her ears and held her close to my face, glaring at her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I wanted to see if I could still hide in Kuro-puus clothing! But Mokona cant." I clenched my fist and threw her into the bedroom and closed the door. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen where the mage and princess were. The mage turned and smiled at me, "Kuro-sama! You're back! I'm glad, now come, sit, and eat. You must be very hungry. I made pancakes!"

I gave a small grunt in response and made my way to the table, sitting down next to the princess, who was eating some pancakes as well. She smiled up at me; I gave a tiny, forced smile back. She laughed and went back to eating. Bitch. Sure I try and make an effort to smile and she laughs!

The mage set a plate down in front of me, I smiled up at him and was about to say Thank You, when I stopped myself. No, mustn't be nice. Must be me. I looked down at my plate, about to start eating when I see what's written on the pancakes. He wrote Japanese Hiragana on my food. What shocked me more than the fact he knew my country`s language was what it said,

It said, suki, suki. Was the mage saying he loved me? I looked up at him, confused. He, of course, smiled back at me. I pointed to the pancakes. He looked down at them, then turned to me and asked, "What's wrong Kuro-tan? Don`t you like it? I learned a bit of Japanese. Just. For. You."

"Yea, but... it says..." He put his fingers on my lips, silencing me. "I know what it says Kuro-rin, just eat."

I watched him as he walked back to the stove, humming a foreign tune and making more pancakes. I shook my head and went back to my pancakes. How should I eat them? I don't think I can pick them up with chopsticks. I was so into trying to figure out how to eat my pancakes I didn't feel the mage stand behind me and put his hands on mine, directing my hands with the fork and knife.

"See Kuro-sama? It's that easy. After all the pieces are cut up, you can grab them with your chopsticks." He whispered softly into my ear. He released my hands and sat down on my other side, eating his own pancakes. I cut up the rest of my pancakes, hoping my face wasn't pink.

But I think it was, because the princess giggled and looked at me, smiling widely. "Kurogane-san, you're blushing!"

"Am not." I mumbled quietly. She was right though, I was, and I just hoped the idiot wouldn't comment.

"Aw~ Kuro-puu is blushing~! How cute~! Don't you agree Sakura-chan?" He asked, turning his head to look at the princess. I looked at her too,

She nodded, "Oh yes. Kurogane-san, you look very cute blushing."

I shivered in disgust. Cute? Me? If I was in Japan, the person who called me cute would have died in seconds. Unless it was Tomoyo, but that's a different story. "I am not cute! Stop saying that!"

The princess and the mage looked at each other before looking back at me smiling, Ah crap, I thought

"You're so cute~" They both called at the same time.

I slammed my hands on the table, "STOP CALLING ME CUTE! I AM NOT CUTE!" I grabbed my plate and stomped out of the room. I ignored their calls for me to come back.

I walked to my room and threw the door open, making the pork bun hit the wall. She ran and jumped on me, "Kurogane! You meanie!"

"..." I didn't say anything as I sat down on the bed and started to eat my pancakes. I gave a piece to the pork bun before she started to bug me.

"Kuro-puu...?" She asked quietly while holding the pancake with her paws. Surprised by her quiet and worried tone, I looked down, "What?"

"What's wrong? You're sad; Mokona would like to know why." She was perceptive, that was sure.

"Don't you always feel that around me?" I asked going back to my food. I saw her shake her head.

"This is a different sad."'

"Mmm... Don't worry about it... Have some more pancakes, the mage made them." I hoped giving her food would distract her.

"Oh! Mokona loves this!" It worked... I think...

"Why don't you go ask for your own?" I told her. She nodded and ran off. It sure was easy to distract her.

I shook my head, I seem to be doing that a lately. I finished off my pancakes and set the plate on the table. I laid back onto the bed; I didn't plan to leave the room until I got MY body back. Everyone was going crazy. The kid being nosy, the princess going along with the mages antics and the mage...

The mage, he was acting the weirdest, being calm. He did try to hide it, but I could tell something was up. The way he was talking after I scared the kid away, (where did he go?), he was being quiet, and how he wrote suki on my pancakes. He learned Japanese just for that? I wonder why?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a soft knock on the door. I sat up and asked, "What?"

"Kuro-sama? I was wondering if you were done with your plate." It was the blonde. I looked at the plate and grabbed it along with my utensils. I stood up and opened the door to give it to him. He smiled, "Thank you Kuro-tan."

He was about to leave when I grabbed onto his ark to stop. I wanted answers and I wanted them NOW. "Mage, what's with you? You're acting odder than usual,"

He just smiled, "Nothing."

"Bullshit, I know, I KNOW, that's a lie."

He gaped at me for a second before turning to face me, "That's just like you,"

I narrowed my eyes at him, still avoiding answering my question, fine I'll ask another one. "Why did you write suki on my pancakes? Do you know what that means?"

He smiled and laughed, "Of course, if I didn't know what it meant I would not have wrote it."

I released his arm and went back into my room, knowing I wouldn't get anymore answers. I huffed and put my hands on my hips, "Hmph, that bastard thinks he can hide things from me, well he's got another thing coming. You think he wouldn't lie or avoid my questions after all that we've been through. Gah, that bastard,"


	4. Chapter 4

After about an hour, I realized how tedious and boring it was to stay in your room without any form of entertainment. I couldn't do any sword training, I didn't have my sword and I don't think I'd be able to do as well with my non-male body.

I found a mirror and decided to fully observe my changes. I hadn't seen any of my other parts than my breasts and missing part.

I took off my shirt and pants, standing in just the weird cloth thing for my breasts and underwear.

I was a lot curvier, I looked more like an hourglass, and I didn't have noticable muscles, though you could still see them faintly.

My hair didn't really look any differnt, except it was longer and less spikier.

My skin seemed a bit lighter, and I had a flat stomach with a noticable belly button. I looked down past my middle, it was wider and again, curvier. When I was a male, my body was more muscular and much less curvier.

I moved my face closer to the mirror and looked at my face. My eyes were just a tad brighter and my eye rows were smaller. My nose didn't seem any different, neither did my ears.

I looked down at my lips, they seemed plumper. Very... kissable... I put my fingers on my lips again, remembering the kiss again. Which of course made me blush. I saw that I was blushing and scowled at my face. I turned away from the mirror and sat down on the bed, not bothering to put my clothes back on just yet.

Which was a big mistake. A huge, terrible mistake as the pork bun came bounding into my room after the door opened. I sat up quickly and saw the Mage at the door.

"WHAT THE HELL? HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF KNOCKING?" I yelled at both of them grabbing at the blankets to cover me. The mage laughed and grabbed my clothes. "Sorry Kuro-chama, but Mokona had an idea to call Witch-san for help."

The pork bun nodded furiously from her spot on the floor, and she started to talk as I started to put my clothes on that the mage handed to me. "Yes! Yuko can help!"

Before I had time to argue that point or even say that it was a bad idea, the pork bun had brought up the image of the witch. Crap, I thought, I'm not paying any damn price to her,

"Hello Mokona, what can I do for you?" The witch asked looking down at the pork bun, who brought her image up in a mirror.

"Yuko! Kuro-puu needs help!" The pork bun cried out. I scoffed, it's not like I'm dying here. I watched the mage put his hand on the pork buns head, "What Mokona means is that we've gotten ourselves into a sort of predicament. And we need your help."

What he did mean "we"? I was the one with the problem. He was still male. I knew that for sure.

I looked at the witch, who also seemed confused, "We?"

The mage smiled and walked over to out his hand kn my shoulder, I didn't shake him, just looked at him funny, "We, Kuro-sama and I,"

I scoffed, "What do you mean WE wizard? I was the one who got myself into this, unless you DID know what the bottles writing was?"

The mage looked hurt, then he took his hand off my shoulder and shook his head, whispering, "I'm sorry Kuro-rin, and no, I don't know what the bottle said."

I looked at him, my eyes narrowing suspiciously. But I shrugged my shoulders a little and turned back to the witch, "Witch, I know you can get me out of this, but it requires a price right?"

She nodded her head, "Naturally, everything has a price. EVERYTHING... I do know a way back, but it requires a price. A small price, since I am certain you do not want my direct help,"

"Got that right. So what's the price?" I asked warily, uncertain if I really wanted her help.

"The price is already paid for." She concluded smiling,  
The mage and the pork bun smiled, but I looked at her warily, "What do you mean, 'It's already paid for'?"

"Just what I mean, what is between you and the magician is the payment, but do not worry, I did bit TAKE what is between you too, but it is the relationship itself that paid for it. Now-"

I cut off the witch, she wasn't making sense again, "What are you talking about? What is between us?"

She looked at me sadly for a couple seconds then at the mage, who was looking away at something, his hair covering his face and obstructing my view of his face. The witch looked back at me, "If you do not know, if you haven't realized... That is, quite sad."

I looked from the witch to the mage, who's face was still being hidden, he moved his feet and looked at the witch and said, "Witch-san, thank you for your help, if you'll excuse me, I must be going now," in a quiet and icy voice.

"Fai..." The pork bun whispered quietly as the mage started to walk away. I turned towards him and called out, "Mage! Wait!"

But he didn't listen, just left my bedroom very quietly. I looked at the door confused for a few seconds before turning back to the witch, "Ok, now that you have your damn price, tell me what I need to know."

"..." The witch was silent while looking at me, then she started, "Simple, just wait another day or two and you will be fine,"

"Thats it?" I asked incredoulusly, "Its that simple?"

The witch nodded, and I leaned back a bit. WAIT, WHAT ABOUT THE MAGE? I thought. I leaned forward again, "What is between the mage and I?"

"It is sad that it has been stated to you several times, but you missed all the subtle hints. And the un-subtle ones as well," She stated sadly,

What is she talking about? She can't mean what I think she means can she? "Wait, do you mean, are you saying that I LOVE the mage? As if. Nope, I don't, no way. No way in hell."

The witch laughed sadly, "Well, that is what I am saying. But your constant obviousness has hurt the mage deeply. I just thought I would mention that,"

And with that, the hologram of the witch was gone, leaving me with many question. The pork bun jumped and landed on my lap. "Kurogane..."


	5. Chapter 5

I've hurt the mage? When? This new knowledge left me very confused. I had to figure out what was wrong, before the mage locked everything away and hid it.

I stood up and the pork bun jumped up onto my shoulder, I didn't try to swat her off, and I walked to the door to open it. I stepped into the hallway and looked both ways. Then I looked at the pork bun, "Oi, pork bun, you go check the living room and I'll go check the bed rooms."

She nodded and took off in the direction of the living room. I watched her leave, and then I started to walk slowly and quietly towards the mages room. Even though I was a woman, I still had my ninja skills to help me walk stealthily toward the mages room. The door was locked when I got there, so I put my ear to the door to listen. I heard faint sniffling sounds, I don't think whoever was in there, most likely the mage, wouldn't notice me open the door quietly.

I turned the door knob slowly, pushing the door open as slowly and quietly as I could. I walked in equally as quiet and looked at the bed. I could see some of the mages hair sticking over top of the bed. I walked over quietly and sat down next to him, gingerly putting my arm around him.

He jumped at the sudden contact and looked at me with a scared look. His eyes were puffy, red and had fresh tears in them. "K-Kuro-sa-m-ma? W-what are y-you doing h-here?"

He asked, futilely trying to cover up his tears. "I'm here because I hear you crying moron."

The idiot laughed a bit and tried to move away from me, but I held him in place. Just because I was female, didn't mean I was any less strong. "Mage, I'm not letting you leave. Not until I get answers,"

He stopped struggling and his shoulders slumped, "...What answers?" He asked quietly,

"Do you know what the witch meant by 'what's between us'?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder with my hand. But only a little.

He laughed a little, "If you don't know, you're more oblivious than I took you for. More pig headed and caught up in yourself,"  
_  
"WHAT? I AM NOT PIG HEADED!"_ I yelled, taking my hand off his shoulder and glaring at him. He just looked up at me with a sad smile,

"See, you just don't get it..." He whispered, his voice just as sad as his look, and I saw he was looking away again. I decided it would be best if I calmed down a little, as I knew yelling wasn't going to help make sense of his words. Why was no one making sense today? I thought to myself. The witch was being more cryptic than usual and the mage was sad, and showing he was sad.

"Don't get _WHAT_?" I asked, trying to figure out what he meant, "If you tell me, maybe I'll understand."

The mage scoffed and stood up, "I have to make some food for when we go looking for the feather, if you'll excuse me." He said flatly. I watched as he walked quietly from the room. He closed the door loudly and I put my hand on my head, whispering, "Ugh, what the hell is going on here?"

I got up and left the mages room, making my way to the living room with the 'teevee' thing, I never could figure out how the people got in there. The kid tried to explain, but I didn't understand, I couldn't believe little images were sent over miles and miles. But, that thought made me think of the kid.

Where was he anyway? I hadn't seen him in awhile, since he told me what the bottle said.

I looked into the kitchen as I passed by it. The mage was happily talking and playing with the princess and pork bun. Hmph, so, no more answers for me again.

But what did he mean? I'm pigheaded? What's between us? What was with his use of 'we'? Why did he kiss me? What's with all the damn questions and riddles? I can only figure so much out without any hints. It was all so damn frustrating...

"GAH!" I yelled before catching myself. I heard shuffling in the kitchen and I knew everyone would come running, to see if I was ok.

I looked up and saw that even the mage, who looked genuinely worried, had come running. The kid was hanging back, behind the mage. The princess walked forward with her hand out, "Kurogane-san? Are you alright?"

I looked at her and shook my head, "Yea. Fine." I shook my hand dissmively. I looked at the mage pointedly and said, "I think I cut my foot though, mage can you take a look?"

He smiled at me and walked towards me, "Of course!" He said with way too much enthusiasm. He walked over to me, putting his arm around my shoulder and helping me limp to the bathroom.

As soon as we were in the bathroom, the mage set me down on the toilet, going to lock the door. He turned to face me with his arms crossed, "Ok, now that you've got me, what do you want?"

_I think I just felt a cold breeze go by,_ I was shocked by his oddly cold manner, but I shook it off and said, "Mage, can you _please _answer some of my questions? I can only decode so many riddles."

He sighed and uncrossed his arms, smiling again, "Now, Kuro-sama is that all~? I thought it was something more serious~"

He laughed and I glared at him, "Oh, Kuro-tan, lighten up. Well, remember what Syaoran-kun told you." after seeing my blank look he continued, "About...sex...?"

What did the kid say to me about sex...?

_Well, my parents never got a chance to teach me. So, the mage told me he could show me how kids were made. And...that was what you and the princess heard..." I trailed off; hoping the kid would connect the dots._

The kid made an "o" face before nodding. "I see, so since you and Fai-san had sex...so that means you love each other!"

I gasped and blushed before stuttering. "W-what? How did you come to that conclusion? I don't even _like __that idiot!"_

The kid looked at me funny once again. "But my father always told me that people who have sex, love each other and that they care for each other."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Nah, That can't be it!" But, I was thinking, What if I really do love him? No! No way! That's crazy! He was really sweet and caring this morning, he...

The kid, he was right. At least, if that's what the Mage meant. The _mage_ loved _me_? Did _I_ love _him_? What do I say?

I held my head without realizing I was and the mage put his hand on mine and I looked at him, he looked extremely worried. "What's wrong Kuro-myuu? You look pained,"

I smiled a bit and took his hand off and held it, "I'm fine, I finally realized, I think,"

The mage looked surprised for a second before smiling at me, a real smile, "Really? You have?"

I nodded my head slowly, "When I think about all the signs, it's all so clear. How you seem so caring and what the kid said, what the witch said. And how you learned to write suki on my pancakes. Where did you learn that from anyway?" I asked, looking at him confused.

He just smiled, "Princess Tomoyo of course." He said smiling, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Ah? How did she teach you?"

"Well, you said she's a dream seer right? I saw her in one of my dreams and she taught me how to write that."

I shook my head and sighed, I should have expected as much from her. But, there was one other thing that confused me, "Why did she come to your dream? Was it just to teach you that?"

He laughed a little, "Well, yea and she asked me about you, since she knew I was the one closest to you. She said she saw that she was supposed to teach me that. She says that..." The mage just trailed off after that, looking downward, I was about to say something when he looked at me and smiled, "Of course, Princess Tomoyo asked me how you were, she was really worried. And that she was certain you would find the meaning of true strength."

"Oh? That sounds like Tomoyo, she sure is an odd one, but I protect her with my life, so I just deal with her oddness, though sometime she scares me." I shivered at the memories of when I didn't play with the princess, oh the horror. The make-up, the kimonos, telling the empress that I tried to hit on her.

"Oh~? What did she do to you~?" The mage asked with a smirk. I knew where this was going, and I was going to let it get there,

I shook my head, "Oh no, no way. I am _not _telling _you_. You'd get ideas and I don't want to talk about it."

He laughed and smiled, "Kuro-sama, you really are cute. And I'm not teasing you, I really DO think that." He put his hand on face and stroked it lightly. He pulled his hand away slowly and turned to leave, but I grabbed him and pulled him in, to kiss him.

He squeaked in surprise, but I kept going, he didn't show any signs of not wanting it. He then started to kiss back.

After what seemed an eternity, we pulled away. He looked up at me, bewildered and confused. But, before I had a chance to say anything, he unlocked the door and left, closing the door after him.

I realized, he never came out and said it, and neither did I, so what did that mean for us?

Did the mage love me?

Did I love him?

Unable to think of any answers, I walked out of the bathroom and went into my room. I laid down on the bed, hoping to get some sleep.

Hoping, for a dreamless, empty sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Whee, another chapter FINALLY.  
My roleplaying is getting most of my time...

Disclaimer: Never will.

* * *

I was hoping for a dreamless sleep.

I got something close to that. It was dreamless, until I found myself  
in my room in Japan. I looked around and saw that the princess sitting  
across from me. "Tomoyo?" I asked slowly.

She looked up at me, her face blank as a slate, "Hello Kurogane. I  
trust you have been alright,"

I nodded and said, "Yea, I'm fine, I heard from the idiot that you  
taught him hiragana and asked about me,"

"Yes, I did wander dreams to find your... 'friend' I think he is,  
right now. You haven't resolved anything with him have you?"

There was something weird about the way she said 'friend'. It  
bothered me for some reason. But, not wanting to get into anything  
with her, I shook my head, "No, he keeps avoiding answering my  
questions directly." I sighed, thinking maybe, just maybe she would  
have some answers; I looked directly into her eyes and asked, "Do _/__  
you/_ have answers for me?"

She stood up and walked over to the wall and pushed it open so she  
could look out to the water, "Kurogane..." She started, not looking  
away from the water, "You must look inside your heart, for the answer  
to who the one most important to you is, for that is the only way you  
can get the answers you desire, although those answer will make more  
questions arise,"

I threw my hands up in the air and let them land harshly on my legs,  
making a loud slapping noise. "Great! More damn riddles."

She turned back to me and giggled a bit, "Of course, do you expect it  
to be easy?" She then walked over to me slowly and grabbed my hands.  
Looking me straight in the eyes she asked, "Kurogane, do you have any  
clothes for tomorrow? I have this kimono that would be perfect for you!"

I stared at her thinking, 'What the hell? She's trying to make me  
wearing a kimono? Oh, wait... and then I looked down at my body. With  
the familiar setting we were in, I forgot about my 'problem'. I had to  
think of an excuse, so I didn't end up looking like a princess, "Uh,  
the world we're in, it doesn't have clothes like here..."

She laughed, "Right, I forgot~!" She was starting to sound like the  
mage, and it scared me, just a little. And, maybe they've alike the  
whole time, and I just never realized it until now, "Well, Kurogane!  
Then how about this?"

She clapped her hands and ran to my closet. When she opened it I saw,  
with horror, there were dresses that match the world we were in. She  
reminds me of the Tomoyo in Piffle.

"If you don't pick one, I won't let you have pleasant dreams." She  
stated, narrowing her eyes slightly at me. I sighed unhappily. She was  
using that tactic again. She did that to me once, and it was terrible.  
Shuddering at the memory and not wanting to face her wrath, I stood up  
and walked over to the closet. I looked through all the dresses and  
grabbed a red one with black lace trimmings. "All right, this one," I  
said, holding it out to Tomoyo, she giggled again and waved her hand,

"Put it on." She said with a huge smirk.

I sighed in defeat, knowing there wasn't any way out of it, "Fine,  
but can I have some privacy?" I asked, hoping she would agree.

"We're both women here." She laughed and stood in place. Of course she  
would say that. Hmph, so that was how she wanted to play it? Well,  
fine, I turned around and made to take off my shirt and pants, only to  
find I was wearing a kimono instead. How did I not notice before? I  
turned back to Tomoyo angrily, "Tomoyo!"

She just smiled and giggled, not saying anything.

I realized it was futile to attempt to say anything else after she  
giggled again, so I made to take off the kimono and put on the dress.  
It was a trifle reaching around to untie my obi, until I gave up and  
turned to the princess, "Can you help me untie me obi?"

"Of course," She said with a smile as she walked over,

It was slightly hard putting on that dress, damn zippers. I glared at  
the princess when she laughed at my struggle.

After I got the dress zipped up, there was a button section at the top  
I couldn't get with my hands. Damn it, I'd have to ask Tomoyo, /  
again/. I turned to face her again. "Uhm, Tomoyo... could you help  
me...?"

"Again~? Hehe, of course Kurogane!" She said with a slight smirk.  
After she buttoned it, I turned around and looked at her. She smiled  
happily, "Kurogane it looks wonderful on you! And I am sorry, but I  
must be going now!"

And with that, the dream faded into black and I found myself on my  
bed. Sitting up slowly, I felt something next to me. I picked it up  
and looked at it; it was the dress Tomoyo made me wear. She must've  
planned it out, for me to get this dress.

I placed the dress on the bed as I stood up and stretched. I think I  
slept for a long time.

I looked out the window and saw it was dark out; I must have been out  
for a very long time. I decided to try out on the dress, just to see  
how it looked, not that I actually wanted to wear the dress...

And, I knew that if I didn't wear the dress, Tomoyo would find out.  
That was the last thing I wanted.

Gingerly, I picked up and put on the dress, zipping it up. But without  
help, I couldn't get the top button done up. Shrugging, I decided to  
leave it at that and look at myself in the mirror.

Holy crap.

It really did look good on me. Really good. The dress highlighted my  
hair and eyes. Ah crap! I was starting to think like a woman!  
Although, it does look good on me...

I twisted and turned in the mirror until someone burst in the door. I  
jumped and looked over in slight, only slight fear, hoping it wasn't  
either of the kids. It was the mage, I breathed a sigh of relief, He  
had a blue-ish bundle in his arms. "Mage?" I asked warily.

He smiled hugely and walked over to me, "Kuro-sama! That dress looks  
very nice on you~! Very sexy~! Hyuu~!"

I scoffed, "Whatever. What's that you got there?" I asked, pointing to  
the bundle. He smiled again, "Why Kuro-tan, I'm so glad you asked~! I  
went to sleep a couple minutes ago, and I saw Princess Tomoyo! She  
gave me this lovely dress~!" He held up a dress that was blue with  
white trimmings. Trimmings in the same spot as my dress.

"It kinda looks like my dress..."

"It does~ I wanna try it on~" And, of course, the mage started taking  
off his clothes right in front of me.

For some strange reason, that made my face explode in a blush.

"Oi, idiot! Give me some warning when you're going to do that!" I  
yelled, quickly turning the other way.

He shrugged and slipped into the dress. He got it zipped up, then  
tried to do up the last button, which he couldn't reach. He pointed to  
the button on the dress, "Help please~?" He asked. I sighed and  
helped him with the zipper and button that were on the back, same  
place as the ones I had.

"Help me with mine?" I asked, turning around. He nodded and  
buttoned it up, not saying a word.

We stood next to each other in the mirror. Oddly enough, he looked  
more like a woman than me and I was a woman. Weird. I noticed that the  
dress didn't quite fit him as well as mine. He was lacking breasts.

Odd how my dress fit my body perfectly...

Almost like she made it specifically for me, but she's never been to  
that world. Maybe she got it from the Tomoyo of this world, which  
wouldn't surprise me in the least.

She's done it before.

I looked into the mirror, at the mage. He seemed to be trying to  
decide on whether to do something or not. His arm kept twitching, like  
he wanted to, maybe, I don't know, put his arm around me? I decided  
'Why the hell not?' and put my arm around him and pulled him close. He  
gasped at first, but he didn't lean into me. He kept leaning farther  
and farther away, that is until I pulled him close. "Damnit mage, if  
you wanna do something, just do it."

He smiled and relaxed into my arms, but I could tell he was still wary  
of me. "I never imagined I would wear a dress of my own volition.  
Actually, I never imagined that I would be a woman... Or that I would  
even consider...liking a person like...you," Gah, confessing my  
feelings? Ugh, what was wrong with me? I can't even say it out right  
what I wanna say...

And, I hoped my small confession would make him feel better, but he  
tensed in my arms so I released him. I waited for him to turn around  
and look at me. After a few seconds, he did, with an annoyingly fake  
smile, "Aha, Kuro-sama. Can you help me get this undone?"

"Mage...?" I asked, confused at his demeanour. Did I say something  
wrong?I thought saying that was going to he a good thing...

If so, why did he look so...fake?

He nudged me and pointed to the buttons, whining incoherent sounds.  
"Hurry up! I wanna go to bed!" He said, trying to mask his impatience,  
although...he wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Yea, but only after you answer my questions," I grabbed his shoulders  
and flipped him around to face me, he laughed bitterly,

"Is that all you ever want? Answers?" He asked, with an odd tone to  
his voice.

"I just want to know what the hell is going on." I answered sharply,  
not loosening my grip on him. He looked me pointedly in the eyes and  
asked,

"What if these answers make more questions? Ones that won't be easy to  
answer." I glared at him, trying to figure out what the hell he meant,  
"So, what is your question? The one you always seem to have,"

"I've been told by four people, yourself included, that you have  
feelings for me." I said, watching for his reaction, it softened for a  
second before going back to what it was before,

"And?" He asked me simply and coldly. He looked at my hands on his  
shoulders, then back at me, "Kindly remove your hands. I'll get  
someone else to help me remove the dress."

I released him slowly, letting my arms slide down his. When I reached  
his hands, I held onto them, trying to pass a message that I did care  
and just wanted to help. I felt him jump and his muscles tighten. He  
looked up at me, glaring a bit, I hoping my eyes looked like they were  
trying to implore him to let me help, because they were.

He pulled his hands out of mine and started to walk away. I planned to  
grab him, to pull him in for a tight hug, but he dodged my hand that  
grabbed for him.

He tried not to slam the door, but the slam of the door was so loud...

What the hell?

WHAT THE HELL?

Damn him, I try to help him, tell him how I feel, but of fucking  
course not. He has to be like that!

"DAMNIT!" I yelled and picked a vase, chucking it at the wall. It  
smashed when it hit the wall, making a huge crashing sound.

I scowled at the fact the mage didn't even come back in to check if I  
was alright, but why would he?

I walked over to the window, looking outside the pitch black night.  
Opening the window, I slipped into the pitch blackness.

* * *

More coming soon!

Reviews would be AMAZING! Thanks~


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back~! For now.

I apologize for any and all formatting issues...I don't know how to fix them...

Note about my roleplaying: (For anyone who cares) I made another Fai and he got adopted by a **different** Kurogane and Fai couple. Then my Fai started dating another Kurogane...Oh the hilarity...

Disclaimer: No I don'tt

* * *

It was a peaceful night; I didn't even sense any people around. The night became illuminated by the lights of the city as I made my way closer to the main streets of the city.

Everywhere I looked there were many buildings that were more interesting then the last. Shopping malls, convenient stores, and, thank whatever deity is in this world, a plentiful selection of bars.

I eventually wandered into the closest bar, hoping they had good alcohol here; preferably some that didn't change your gender. I found a seat at the bar and sat down on a stool, sighing in relief. All this walking is making my feet hurt like hell and this freaking chest wasn't helping. How did woman stand them?

A female bartender walked towards me with a professional smile. "Good evening and welcome. Would you like anything to drink?"

I realized I didn't have any money to buy any drinks. Damn it all. I shook my head. "I'll order in a bit." hoping I could somehow get money for a drink.

"Ok then, take your time." She told me as she went off to serve more customers.

I sat in silence for a while until a man sat down next to me. "Excuse me; I would like a bloody Mary please."

"Right away, sir." The bartender smiled.

I turned my head and looked at him. The man had blonde hair and bright blue eyes; they looked very familiar to me...

He looked like the mage... Maybe he was this world's mage?

The man turned to me and smiled. "May I buy you a drink pretty lady?"

He was obviously flirting, but why did it matter if he was? It wasn't like I was dating anyone.

I nodded and smiled faintly at him. "Sure, why not? I'd love a drink."

I hoped I sounded like a normal woman... Well, I am a woman now; naturally my voice would be a bit higher.

He smiled and turned to the bartender. "Another Bloody Mary, please, if that's ok with you miss." He looked at me to see if I had any problem with that.

I shrugged my shoulders. As long as it was alcohol, I didn't care.

And, the name intrigued me.

He turned back to the bartender, nodding to confirm my drink choice.

"Come here often?" He asked me, turning to face me again as the bartender left to make our drinks.

"Nope. I've never been here before." I answered simply with a shake of my head.

"Ah, I see. I come here on occasion. My name's Yui. What's yours miss?" He asked me politely, giving me a big smile.

Now, I faced a dilemma. I couldn't use my own name; which was clearly a guy's name, in any world. I had to think of a new one, and quickly!

Come on Kurogane! Think of something!

"My name's...Kuro...gan...a..." Kurogana? Seriously? That was terrible! I thought I would've thought of something better than that. Normally, I could, but recent events left my mind slightly blank.

Thankfully, this Yui guy seemed to buy it when he smiled and nodded.

However it didn't took long at all to see that the smile he wore was a sad one. He did look a lot like the mage; same blue eyes and blonde hair, except he had an earring in his right ear and didn't plaster on

Fake smiles.

"Kurogana, huh? That sounds like my...uhm... _ex_'s name." He said slowly as his smile going into a slight frown. I could see clearly that something was clouding his eyes; I just didn't know what. Memories of the past? Eh, I didn't care what it was frankly. His smile quickly returned. "But, the past is the past, as I was told."

He shook his head. "We shouldn't talk about that. It'd be rather depressing if we continue that road of discussion." He then placed a hand on his chin. "So, what brings you here Miss Kuro?"

Great, now even this guy was calling me names. I wonder; could this guy be the Fai of this world? No...he said that his name is Yui, and the other world duplicates we've run into are always with similar names and personalities. At least, that was the case since the beginning of the journey so far…..but….

"Miss Kuro? Is something wrong?" Yui asked, even his voice sounded like the mages, "Miss...?" He asked again, worry in his voice.

I realized I had been zoning out as looked at him suddenly, so I turned to him and tried to smile. "Yea. Fine, just thinking about stuff….." I trailed off; not sure what to say.

"Just thinking about your ex?" He asked slyly; trying to guess what I was thinking about.

And he was right; in a way.

"How did you know?" I asked in a slightly incredulous tone.

The bartender returned with our drinks and place one each in front of us. Yui took his drink and I took mine.

"Just a guess." He answered. "People usually think of their ex when someone else mention their ex." He explained; taking a sip of his drink.

I couldn't help but agree."Yeah, I guess that makes sense," I mumbled; also taking a drink of the Bloody Mary. I had to say after that sip that I liked saké better than this. But I drink it since it's still alcohol and it was free.

Yui laughed softly. "Yea, guess so." He took another sip. "How long were you and your ex together; if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, we weren't actually a couple. He just kept throwing freaking signals and hints to me, but he never actually came out and told me. Then when I tried to make the first move, he froze up and didn't...really acknowledge it..." I realized the mage hadn't answered my question. Again. I sighed and continued, "So I said.'Screw him' and went out." I looked down at my drink just recalling that incident before wondering here.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." He whispered; putting his hand on mine. I didn't bother to move my hand, just shrugged casually. What I told him was the truth. If the mage was going to act like that and ignore what I said, I wasn't going to try. It would be an effort in futility to make the mage tell the full truth and answer my entire question. Instead, I was going to go out and get drunk, maybe get picked up by a stranger. And that was happening now. I also did not want to have to go back to where the mage was. I wasn't planning on staying away forever; just a time long enough to make the mage try to explain my extended absence to the kids and the pork bun. And to figure out my thoughts on what I was going to do.

I smiled at him. "No. It's alright, he was an idiot anyway." I waved my hand around to tell forget it. "So, tell me a bit about your ex, if you want to that is." Oh god. Now I was being nice, what was wrong with me? I blame it on the alcohol.

"Sure, sure." Yui nodded. "My ex was a cold person. I thought that they would have been more careful..." His words didn't make any sense to me, but he had trailed off and I didn't want to press him. I didn't really care...

I put the glass to my lips, but no liquid came. I looked and the glass was empty. I breathed a loud sigh of indignation and set the glass down. I couldn't buy anymore since I didn't have any money in the first place. And damnit, I wasn't drunk yet! Tonight was a night I needed to drink away, maybe figure some shit out.

Thankfully, Yui noticed I had an empty glass and waved the bartender over. "I'm planning on getting more, would you like more? I'll buy."

I smiled, hoping it would appear attractive to him. "Yes, that would be nice, thank you." Ugh, I was saying thank you now. This female thing is going to my head. I hope I don't act like this when I get my body back. If I do, I'm going to have to beat some sense into myself.

I looked down at our hands, where his hand was on top of mine. I decided to flip over my hand and hold his hand. He looked at me, surprised, but his face morphed into a smile. At least he didn't freeze up when someone showed affection, like the mage always did.

Damnit! I have to stop thinking about him!

I looked up and saw that the bartender was walking over to us. As she got closer, I saw she was momentarily surprised by our hands that were together. But she quickly looked up at Yui. "Yes, what would you like?"

Yui looked at me. "Miss, what would you like? I'll let you pick this time."

"Do you have saké?" I asked, hoping they had it. The bartender nodded."Then that's what I would like; a bottle of saké."The bartender nodded again and walked off.

I looked at Yui; he had a sad sort of look on his face. I moved my hand from his and put it on his back."Hey, are you alright?" I asked in a worried tone. Geez, I was starting to worry about other people. I just keep getting worse and worse.

He looked up and smiled at me. "Yea, fine. It's just….my, uh, ex always drank saké, that was always the alcohol of choice. Could drink 6 or 7 bottles and still be somewhat sober..."

I was about to say something when the bartender came back with a bottle of saké and two cups for us. "Here's your order miss and a cup for you sir."

We both thanked her and I poured a cup full first. I took a big swig of before remembering that drinking like that was not acceptable behavior for a woman. I looked over at Yui. "S-sorry about that." I said meekly. Why the hell am I acting all polite? Damn woman traits!

Yui chuckled. "That's quite alright missing. The way you drink reminds me of my ex... Er... Sorry." He cleared his throat as he took a big drink of his as well.

"Please, no need for the 'miss', you can just call me Kurogana." I said before taking another big drink, crap; I did it again.

Yui laughed and nodded, turning to face me. "Do you mind if I called you Kura? Kurogana reminds me too much of my...ex..." Yui finished slowly. My name reminded him too much of his ex? Maybe, no! No way! My other world counterpart can't be the ex of Yui! I'm just thinking too much into his words! Yea...that's it...

I didn't want it to seem like I was zoning out again, so I shrugged. "Naw, that's cool. Kura works."

"Good, now Kura, would you like to leave and go someplace else?" Yui asked, smiling as he stood up from the stool. Perfect, he was going to take me to his home, for sex more than likely. But I didn't care.

"Sure. I'd love too, if you don't mind..." I trailed off slowly. Yui squeezed my hand, smiling at me. He let go of my hand and called the bartender over.

"Cali, can you call us a cab please? And I'd also like to pay for the drinks, all on the same bill." He asked; smiling.

The bartender smiled back, "Of course, Yui. Your total is... £30.45."

Yui counted out the money and handed it to her. She nodded, putting the money in a till.

"So, Yui, how's your twin doing?" She asked while going to grab the 'phone' thing so she could call us a 'cab'.

Yui laughed loudly. "Oh, he's great! He loves his job, baking has always been a hobby of his!"

I looked over at him as he continued the small conversation with the bartender.

So Yui had a twin, huh?

I wonder if he was like Yui...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"This way Kura, into this." Yui told me, pointing to the yellow car in front; it looked like the cars from Piffle, except with wheels. I followed Yui into the 'cab' and he laughed at me, confused and surprised when I said I'd never been in a cab before. "I just, cannot believe you have never been in a cab before."'

"Yea, well, bite me. My country wasn't really the most tech-advanced."

I snapped at him. What I said was true, but the last time I was in my country, (not counting my dream), I didn't even know about other worlds.

"Of course; sorry about that." Yui smiled as he apologized. "So, where do you live Kura?"

"Huh...?" I asked stupidly; concentrating at on something else.

Yui laughed. "I need to take you home; don't I?" He asked me as he looked into my eyes. Well, he did have a point. I should go home, but the mage was there and I didn't want to deal with him anytime soon. I hadn't had any time to figure out my thought. I quickly thought up a plan to make this night longer.

I looked at him with a sad expression. "Well I know I should but he's there and I don't want to have to face him yet so I was hoping that, if I could, go home with you instead?"

He looked surprised for a second before smiling and nodding. He leaned forward and told an address of some sort to the driver, who nodded and putted the car in motion.

Then it just occurred to me that going with a random man that I met in a bar was probably not the best course of action to take, but I was a big boy, or um….girl and I could take care of myself. Who cared if I was making a big mistake? I sure as hell didn't. The kids might care, but I didn't right now.

And the mage?

Yeah right.

Why would he of all people care about me? He barely cares about himself. And if he did care about me, that was just too damn bad. I was going to do what I wanted to do. Go where I wanted to go, regardless of what other people will say.

I looked over at Yui. He was looking out the window at something outside. I decided to stretch my hands and put one around Yui. He looked over at me in confusion before smiling and putting his arm around mine; pulling me closer. I leaned into him as I put my hands on top of his that were on my lap and closed my eyes; vaguely hearing the soft hum of the cab.

Sometime later, I feel Yui moving and shaking me around a bit. I guess I must have fallen asleep. I sat up and realized the cab had stopped moving and that we were outside a house. It was most likely Yui's house. I looked over at him; obviously confused.

Yui smiled at me. "Kura, we're here. This is my house, now I'll help you out and you can sleep when we get inside."He shifted me a bit and got out, then he reached his hand back in for me, I accepted it and he pulled me out. He gave the driver some money and helped me walking into the house. I wonder why I was so tired.

Must be the female body.

As we got inside, Yui placed me on the couch and went over to turn on some lights. I looked around the house. It looked like it was very well kept; very clean. If I didn't know any better; I'd say that this was a nice house.

Yui walked over and stood in front of me. Smiling, he looked down at me. "Kura, I'll take the couch so you can have the bed, ok?"

I nodded, then grabbed Yui's hand and pulled him down for a forceful kiss.

He was surprised for a second before relaxing into the kiss. He pushed me up against the back of the couch, and then pushed me gently onto the furniture; into a laying down position. I sighed as he pulled back from the kiss. We looked into each others' eyes; searching for something.

"Are you sure you want this?" Yui asked as he smiled unsurely.

I smiled up at him, very sure of myself, even though I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I never would have considered this before, what changed? But, I shoved that thought from my mind as I nodded, "Of course I do. Why else would I kiss you?"

Yui blinked a couple of times before smiling fondly. He then leaned forward and gave me another short kiss before moving towards my neck. I moved my head to give him better access. I moaned lightly as he placed kisses on my skin before he sucked on the spot between the neck and shoulder.

As I wrapped my arms around his back, I closed my eyes in bliss.

I want to forget; forget that I was in a woman's body, to forget the kids and the pork-bun and most of all to forget the mage and the whole mess between us.

If only for a moment….

I want to forget everything.

* * *

Kurogane! How...HOW SCANDALOUS! :O

If you wanna know what comes next, I need reviews~~~;D


End file.
